The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Concrete building panels are known, and the usage of these panels in constructing buildings is on the increase. An important ingredient in conventional concrete used to make building panels is Portland cement. The production of Portland cement results in the emission of carbon dioxide to the atmosphere which can impact negatively upon the environment. Moreover, Portland cement production is not only highly energy-intensive, next to say steel and aluminium, but also consumes significant amounts of natural resources. The resulting wall panels are also comparatively heavy which can make them difficult to handle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a building panel which is lightweight and environmentally friendly when compared with panels made from Portland cement, or at least provide a useful commercial alternative.